Addicted
by FireAtWill52
Summary: She had to stop it. But she couldn't. God knows, she couldn't. AS?W alicia and warrington.Rated for implied sex only.


(A/N :) This is the last to be posted in my The Lion and The Snake series, of Gryffindor girls and Slytherin guys. Sorry, I didn't actually type them in Chronological order, so I'll give that too you now, for lack of something better to do…

Reading order:

Let me go- Katie Bell and Marcus Flint. Harry's 5th year.

The long goodbye- Angelina Johnson and Adrian Pucey. End of Harry's 5th year.

Addicted- Alicia Spinnet and Warrington. Harry's 6th year. Post-Hogwarts.

I just want you to know- Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Harry's 7th year.

Anyways, I couldn't find a song that was well suited for this fic in my collection, so I just went with this one, by Simple Plan. Hope you enjoy…

**Addicted:**

There are times when you look at your two best friends and try not to cry. It's foolish, but it's true. You feel guilty, (so incredibly guilty), that Katie and Angelina are denied the loves of their lives, when you can Apparate to yours any time you want. And then you think that _that's_ foolish, because he _isn't_ the love of your life. And _then_ you think that you always were an awful liar.

/ I heard you're doing okay  
But I want you to know  
I'm a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I can't pretend I don't care  
When you don't think about me  
Do you think I deserve this? \\

Angelina's voice jerks you out of your musings, so you go back to listening to her chatter away about how _happy_ she is, being married to Fred. And you think to yourself that she's a crappy liar, too. Last year she'd ended her 1 year… thing… with Adrian Pucey.

/ I tried to make you happy but you left anyway. \\

She'd not said a word, afterwards, to you or Katie other than, "Fred and I are getting married!" Cos she knew that was all that was needed. So, neither you nor Katie ever dared to _think_ the name Adrian Pucey since. It was like she'd erased him completely from her memory. (But you could still see the quiet droop of her shoulders, when she thought no-one else was in the room.)

/ I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over. \\

You glance at Katie, who's sitting opposite you, dutifully sorting through Angie's wedding photos, while Mrs. Frederick Weasley flits around their tiny apartment on a high. Katie's relationship with Marcus Flint had broken down last year, also. (You'd never quite figured out when or where or how that had even begun, because Flint graduated _ages_ ago, in Katie's 4th year.) All of a sudden, half way through the last year, people had suddenly started to remark in confusion that Marcus Flint had re-appeared. Only you and Angie knew the truth of it. You might've had no idea how it began, but you certainly knew how it ended, (she cried for _weeks_.)

/ Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker. \\

And so Katie, just like Angie, lies to herself, and to everyone else. She's never mentioned Marcus Flint's name again. (You alone seem to pick up on the permanent sadness in her eyes.)

/ Since the day I met you  
And after all we've been through  
I'm still a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I think you know that it's true  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
Do you think I deserve this? \\

Later, after a lot of coffee and gossip, Katie Apparate's back to the school and you head home. You're not at all surprised to find _him_ waiting there.

/ I tried to make you happy  
I did all that I could  
Just to keep you  
But you left anyway. \\

When you wake, he's gone, just like always. You don't really care, you tell yourself. You know he'll be back tonight anyways. He is, of course, (you didn't doubt it for a second), and you fall into bed together. In the morning, you wonder what Angie and Kates would say, if they knew about this. And you decide to tell them, when you see them this coming weekend, (except you don't).

/ I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you. \\

And so, time drags onwards. Days turn into weeks, which melt into months. And over time, you find yourself becoming more and more… intrigued by him. Everything about him captivates you, (the azure intensity of his eyes, the thin, pale scar on his chest, the way his skin glows in the moonlight.)

/ Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker. \\

You don't speak to him much, of course. This… situation… means nothing to him, of course. You just _had_ to go and fall in love with him, of course. But it wouldn't work, you tell yourself over and over, (and over and over and over and over).

/ How long will I be waiting?  
Until the end of time  
I don't know why I'm still waiting  
I can't make you mine. \\

It dawns on you that you're going to have to break this off, either that or marry the guy, (you know what's going to happen, and it isn't the latter.) And so, you take a deep breathe and try to calm your rapid heartbeat. When he Apparates right onto you couch, you come straight out and say it.

/ I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you. \\

"This can't continue," he just stares at you in stunned silence. "This… it isn't right… it wouldn't… it's not… you don't…" but you can't seem to continue. "I don't what?" he asks, his face devoid of emotion. "You don't… you don't love…me." "Oh," he says. "Well, if that's it then I guess I should go." "No!" you shout and he sits back down, confused.

/ I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you. \\

"Don't go," you beg, and every notion you had of keeping calm goes out the window. He just stares at you as you cry. "You aren't supposed to just… leave! You're supposed to stay! You're supposed to love me!" But he _doesn't_. "Why don't you love me?" You collapse to the floor, trembling and screaming and crying. He just sits and watches you in silence.

/ Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker. \\

And so, time drags onwards. Days turn into weeks, which melt into months. The guilty feeling you had for Angie and Kates changes into one of inconceivable loss. Your friends don't understand why you barely say a word to _anyone_, anymore. He doesn't come back to you, ever again. You tell yourself it's a good thing, (you always were an awful liar.)

Hey, hope you enjoyed. Please R and R!

Adios, luv ya!

FireAtWill52 :)


End file.
